Rin the Wise
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: It's senior year at True Cross and Rin has realized he loves his girlfriend Izumo. Izumo realizes she loves Rin but wants to show him since she has a hard time talking about emotions. Rin understands what Izumo wants to do but when he sees that she's not completely ready for it he wisely talks her out of it. Rated T (I mean only 1 bad word and no adult content doesn't warrant M)


S.R: Sorry it took so long to get this out. For some reason this story was saved under a weird name so I had trouble finding it.

Rin: It's all good now right?

Izumo: So long as nothing uh… inappropriate is in the story I'd say yes Rin.

S.R: Not really. More like attempted and aborted.

Rin: Izumo I won't let anything bad happen to you so please don't worry about that.

Izumo: …Fine let's just get this over with.

S.R: Your wish is my command.

 **RIN'S POV**

"Hey, Yukio I'm having Izumo over for dinner tonight. I think I'm going to tell her I'm in love." I yelled to my brother Yukio who was sitting in the living room. I heard him stand up and walk into the kitchen. I looked up to see him staring at me as if I had grown a second head. I watched him shake his head before saying to me "Rin. I know you and Izumo have been together for two years now but… Are you sure?" Knowing that Yukio's just looking out for me I decided to think about my time with Izumo before answering.

Having flashbacks I put together a short time line in my head. Starting with our first year at True Cross, with when I met Izumo. It took a few months but I got her to open up and be my friend. By the end of our first year she had opened up to the entire class. Then about three weeks into sophomore year I had to give her mouth to mouth so I could save her life, which apparently gave her a small crush on me. It wasn't until winter break when she confronted me and we started dating. I decided those were the key events to our relationship and that they were very positive signs. So I sighed before answering Yukio by saying "Yeah I'm sure. Besides if I tell her and she feels the same, or at least still wants to date me isn't it a good thing? Especially if our relationship is what makes us partners once we graduate in a few months."

Yukio smiled at me as he said that I had finally matured enough to think things through before acting. I ignored the jab and went back to making dinner for Izumo and I. "Well considering the importance of tonight, I think I'll go meet up with Shura and do some grading. Just don't mess up." He said walking out. I heard the door shut a few minutes later. Sighing again I pulled my phone out and dialed Izumo's number. "Hey I'll have dinner ready in about 20 minutes. Also I've got something important I want to tell you so please don't rush off like you did last time." I spoke. She sighed before saying "I told you I had forgotten to do an important project for school and had to finish! Besides I was planning on staying tonight… I want to spend a more time with you." Though the last part was mumbled I still clearly heard it and couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across my face. Then she told me she was leaving her dorm now and would be here in 10 minutes. We hung up without saying anything due to the fact we were going to be together soon.

10 minutes later I heard the door open. "Rin! I'm here." Izumo called out like normal whenever she comes over to the dorm. "Finishing up in the kitchen." I replied as I listened to her walk into the living/dining room Yukio and I had set up next to the kitchen. Peeking out over the island wall separating the kitchen and dining room table I saw Izumo sit down in her normal chair right next to mine. She saw me looking and smiled at me. Smiling back I nodded my head at her as an acknowledgement she was here. I turned back to my work and finished up dinner. Grabbing two plates I served up the spaghetti and chicken parmesan combo I had made for dinner. Carrying out plates out to the table which already had drinks on it I gave Izumo her plate before sitting down with mine.

We ate and talked just like a typical diner date, and I even convinced Izumo to try to get a spaghetti kiss like they do in the movies. She rolled her eyes but caved in when I used my puppy dog eyes on her. All in all I'd say the diner was a success even though I hadn't told her what I wanted to yet. "Hey Rin, I'm going to go change into some PJs okay?" Izumo said standing up. I nodded that I was fine with that and watched her walk off to the bathroom to change. However I noticed her swaying her hips as she walked, but I didn't notice her peaking over her shoulder or the smile that formed on her lips.

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

 **With Izumo**

' _YES! He was looking at my ass…. That means I don't have to try too hard to seduce him._ ' Izumo thought as she shut the door to the bathroom. Why was she planning to seduce Rin you ask? Well Izumo realized that she has a problem talking about her feelings so she decided to show him how she felt. Izumo stripped out of her day clothes quickly and then took the time to study herself in the mirror. "I hope Rin doesn't mind that I'm kinda small…. Or that he likes smaller women." She spoke to herself, not knowing that Rin was in a slight panic because of what he saw.

 **With Rin**

"Oh dammit I don't know why Izumo did that… Is it she's always walked like that and I just now noticed, did she do it on purpose to see if I really liked her, or is she trying to seduce me?" Rin asked himself, before groaning in frustration because he couldn't figure it out. He also couldn't help but worry about wither or he could control himself If Izumo wasn't ready. Burying his face into his pillow Rin lay down on his bed to wait for Izumo.

 **With Izumo**

After Izumo had finished admiring herself she slipped on a new black lace pair of bra and panties. Over top of that she wore a violet t-shirt she had stolen from Rin a few months ago. Why? Rin was traveling with Yukio on a mission and Izumo had taken one of his shirts to wear so she wouldn't forget his scent. She puzzled over why she liked the smoky smell that was Rin's scent as she finished sliding her arms through the shirt. Taking a look at herself in the mirror once more Izumo blushed when she finally noticed his shirt was a little big around the shoulders and would partially reveal her bra. Shaking her head she began stuffing her clothes into the overnight bag she brought with her. Picking the bag up as she opened the door Izumo left the bathroom and made her way to Rins room. Izumo laid her bag down by the end of Rins bed and then poked him in the back of the head while saying "Rin scoot over and make some room for me please."

Rin did as she asked before he sat up and leaned on the wall behind his pillow. Izumo slide into bed next to him and sat against the wall just like he did. Rin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer. Izumo just laid her head on his shoulder and smiled contently. Izumo decided to talk to Rin a bit in the hopes of getting him relaxed enough to listen to her when she explains what she wants to do.

 **A LITTLE WHILE LATER (READ LIKE THE SPONGEBOB NARRATOR DAMMIT!)**

Rin and Izumo were lying down with his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest. She had one arm tucked under him and was using the other to trace circles on his chest. He already called Yukio to tell him I was staying the night so that he wouldn't panic if he come home late and saw her. But from what she overheard Yukio saying, Izumo had doubts he would come back tonight and silently thanked god that he was smart enough to understand why Izumo was still there.

They had been laying there in a comfortable silence before Rin broke it. "Izumo….. I want to tell you something…. I… I think I'm in love with you" Rin stuttered out. Izumo looked at him in shock for a second before she began smiling. "Rin… You know I have a hard time talking about my feelings…. Can I show you how I feel instead?" Izumo asked him. Rin nodded his head yes and Izumo watched as it seemed that all his blood rushed south. Stifling a giggle Izumo rolled over onto Rin. She slowly brought her face closer and closer… That was until Rin lost his patience and roughly kissed her. They both lost track of everything but each other during that kiss.

Eventually they regained their senses only to notice that sometime during their wild make out session Izumo ended up on bottom with Rin between her legs. They made Eye contact as Izumo wanted to watch Rins face and see the pleasure she was about to give him, while Rin wanted to make sure Izumo was wanting this as much as him. Keeping their eyes locked on each other Rin slowly moved forward. He was touching her lower lips with the tip of his penis when he saw her uncontrollably flinch. Stopping his movement Rin asked her "Izumo are you alright?" Izumo was shaking so hard that Rin couldn't tell if her nod was actually a nod. He stopped and moved away from her.

"Izumo I know you said you wanted to show me how you feel but just because people are in love doesn't mean they're ready for sex. You may want to show me, but that want is from your heart. You have to mentally want to as well…. I know you well enough by now to know that when it comes to me, mentally you shut down. You let your heart do everything when it comes to me because you're afraid that if you don't I will eventually leave. But I won't leave you Izumo. My love is unconditional and from 100% of me. I know you love me to but until your mind also loves me you won't truly be ready to make love to or with me" Rin spoke. His words left Izumo flabbergasted as he had never shown the potential to be the wise man his speech made him sound like. As Izumo recovered from her shock she realized Rin was right and she loved him even more for stopping her from doing something she realized she would've regretted due to not being ready. Choosing not to say anything Izumo just hugged Rin as close to her as she could as she whispered her thanks. Rin hugged her back and together they just sat there in that embrace.

 **THE NEXT MORNING WITH RIN**

Rin and Izumo had just sat for a bit when they woke up. After a while Izumo left to go reassure Paku that she was fine once she saw the 25 missed calls and texts from her best friend. Rin had gone back to sleep once he realized it was Sunday. But he only got half an hour or so before Yukio woke him up to hear about last night.

"So…. After you told me Izumo was staying…. What happened?" Yukio asked as hoping he was right due to the lack of musky smell in the room. Rin told him about the conversation he had with Izumo, and what he told her after backing off. Yukio couldn't have been more proud of his brother even if he had somehow won the Nobel Peace Prize. "Rin… I know I'm proud of how you handled yourself but I can tell you even dad would be proud of what you said to her. I know how much you want and try to make me proud in place of him but I can tell you if dad where still here he'd be telling you how proud he is." Yukio said to Rin. Rin just smiled at his brother happy to know that he made him and their late father proud.

* * *

S.R: So... Originally this was going to be longer adn actually have the sex scene but I discovered how hard it is to do that when one of the characters involved is Izumo Kamiki. Anyw yeah here you guys go.


End file.
